


Dead mice at the door.

by youngjusticewriter



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dark Klaus Mikaelson, Gen, Klaroline ish?, Post Kol's murder, an in character Klaus would have slaughtered everyone behind Kol's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: "Are you going to run love?" There's a purr in the softly spoken words just like there's madness in his eyes that gleam from some morbid humor.There so many words of hatred that could spill from her tongue but speaking is a hard thing to do as Caroline is breathing in the smell of desecrated corpses.





	Dead mice at the door.

Vacant eyes stare up at Caroline. Her friends don't need words to accuse her. Just their dead eyes and their bloody, torn faces. 

She has to jump from the doorway so not to step on the corpse of her friends that had been left on her porch like a cat would do with mice. 

"Are you going to run love?" There's a purr in the softly spoken words just like there's madness in his eyes that gleam from some morbid humor. 

There so many words of hatred that could spill from her tongue but speaking is a hard thing to do as Caroline is breathing in the smell of desecrated corpses. 

Caroline's heart is breaking, her stomach sick at the sight before her yet her gums ache at the smell of split blood. The hunger she feels for Bonnie and Jermey makes her dizzy. It makes her even further sick. 

Caroline doesn't run though. Predators love to hunt, they feel a thrill whenever there is a chase.


End file.
